We Are The True Creepers Of The Night
by NeonGreenlover
Summary: Heather Kirkland will not let any mortal or immoral stand in her way of her duty. What happens when she meets a man that always gets in her way? Deffiantly trouble will be buring. OCxAlucard


"GO!! GO!! GO!!!!"

Many armed men ran into an abandon building in the middle of a forest, their feet seemed to shake the ground running on it which could easily be mistook for an earthquake.

"SEARCH AND DESTROY!" Commander Jackson screamed to them all.

The commander stared at the troupes running into the building, sighed and walked over to a tent. He moved the curtain out of the way and walked inside. He looked up and stared in front of him. "Well...didn't think you would be here." Jackson stated.

"You know you may have some trouble."

"Hah." Jackson laughed. "Can never fool you, can we?" He said crossing his arms. Silence was the only answer he got. Jackson smile faded and walked closer. "Officer Kirkland?"

"Half of your men have been killed already." Jackson eyes widen. "What" He gaped. "Seem like his vampire is stronger then it appears to be." "T-that's impossible! I have my most stronger and best men in there!" Commander Jackson slammed his hands on the desk. He grabbed the walky-talky, and screamed, "Linkins!!! LINKINS!!! ANSWER ME!!!" His answer was silence.

"S-121!! Do you copy?!" Again silence was heard. "They're all dead." "Damn those bastards..." Jackson whispered. Silence filled the tent and I, Officer Kirkland, look at Commander Jackson, under my hat. I sighed irritated, and stood up.

Wearing a thigh-high royal purple coat with the sleeves ripped off accidentally, combat boots (with hidden knives), black elbow gloves, corset with purple lining and neon pink stripes tight but flexible black pant, and finally a black cowboy hat, and purple shading sunglasses, I cocked my gun and said smiling cruelly, "Time to begin the hunt."

I walked out of the tent, fully armed with two hand guns, silver bullets, a barrow gun, shot gun, knives, and a whip with spikes perfect for long distances decapitation and of course a silver cross necklace with a skull chain. Smirking, I walked towards the abandon warehouse, ready to kill anyone in my way.

"Ready or not here I come." I taunted once I was at the door. I knocked on the door with my CZ-75 pistol, and pretended to wait for them. I smirked, and jokingly shrugged. "I guess no one's home." "I don't think they'll mind if I go in." I said to my little friend that's resting on my hat.

"_You're completely insane you know that?_" I giggled. "I know, I know." She sighed, and crossed her arms and legs and floated off my hat. "_You go alone this time._" I looked behind me. I gave my little flying friend a glare. "Lalic..."

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes and turn to leave. "_If you need eyes, then take off you glasses._" Narrowing my eyes, I snatch her out of the air and held her close to my face. My sunglasses slipped down a bit showing my eye. Yes, my eye because my hair covered my right eye. My bright orange eyes glowed in the moonlight. Lalic sighed defeated, "_Always have to pick on a fairy._" She mumbled as I smirked and let her go.

Kicking down the door, it made a loud thunk, alerting any ghouls, or vampires that I have now entered. "_Guh...why must you do that?!_" She slapped her forehead grunting. "_You know just one time you can go in quietl, and then surprise attack them!!_" She suggested but it seemed more like an order.

I closed my eyes tilted my head and smiled, "And what fun would I have if I did that?" She groans and flew into my chest pocket under my trench coat. "_It'd be a lot safer._" She mumbled in my pocket. "Safety is for fucking loser who do not know the meaning of living on the edge." I laughed and walked in the middle of the warehouse. I looked to one side to the other, squinting but then sighing defeated, "It's dark Lalic...I need your eyes."

She popped out in front of me, and looked at me with an irritated expression but other wise put her hands up. "_Lalic motic shi fa no cata lilac…_" She started chanting slowly moving her arms into a figure 8. The instant she open her eyes they flashed white, I felt my world become dizzy as I stared into them. Lalic flew closer to me and I held out my hands and she landed upon them. My bangs flew out from my face, my sunglasses soon fade away. My eyes glowed multi colors and settle down to mixture colors of orange, pink, purple, blue and red while my sunglasses returned. Lalic floated in front of me with my eye color, orange. She bowed, "Enchanted_ spell completed. All seeing eyes transfer and ready to use and I'm ready to go to sleep._" She retreated to my chest pocket once again yawning.

Hearing the sound of ghouls, I smirked and ready myself for the coming targets. "Let the fun begin." I said, shooting the first ghouls across from me. They came left and right, and I kept shooting like no other. I shot one in the head my favorite place to shoot. I love seeing their heads blown off, and splatter all over. I step on a bug that came from one of the ghouls.

I looked around, able to see everything. "Night vision where would I be without you?" I asked myself. I shot over my shoulder and nailing a prefect shot in the head of a ghoul. More of them were coming and I change my ammo, and cocked my borrow gun. "Hehe, come and get me you worthless piece of shits!" I scream, and laughed.

The barrow gun was my all time favorite. Why? It makes the most noise and mess. I kick my heel against the ground bring out my knife at the head of my toe and swung my leg back hitting a female ghoul in the heart. I twisted in the air kicking the female ghoul in the head while twisting her heart. Her head rolled to the floor and her body lay limp after a few twitches. I swung around and shot again I nail a tall ghoul in the heart, his body disintegrated instantly. Droplets of blood splatter on my face and sunglasses as my smile creep more widely..

I flipped my gun around in the air and place the holder on my back. All around me laid the bodies of the ghouls. Blood splatter everywhere on the walls and floors and the left behind equipment in the warehouse. The only blood the landed on me was on my face. I took off my sunglasses, cleaned them and put them back on again. I wiped off the blood of my face, stretch grunting.

"Aaaahhh...the smell of death, wonderful." I said sarcastically still stretching and smiling. "_If you say so..._" Lalic coiled and shiver in the coat pocket. I smile at her reaction a little and walked over the bodies whistling. Out to other door leading to the main wreck room from what information I got from Jackson desk.

I hummed walking towards the door at the end of the hall. The windows shine my way, but I didn't them. Since Lalic put the spell upon my eyes I am able to see anything that goes on. "Doo dee doo..." I sang looking over at my right to see dead bodies, half eaten from the waist up and some down. My feet come to a halt at the sight before me. My smile faded seeing a little girl's body ripped in half. The look of horror in her eyes, her mouth slightly slacked open and blood everywhere on her. Her eyes were the most bluest I've seen.

Her arm is sprawled out as trying to reach something. I looked over to my left and there under the window laid a torn up doll.

I walked over to the doll picked it up and looked at it. Sorrow filled my eyes, and I sighed, and rubbing my temples. I looked behind me to the girl. Walking over to her I laid down the doll in her hands, and moved her arms so that she's hugging the doll. I kneel down and place my hand over her eyes. I closed them for her, and close my own eyes. "Poor girl...didn't even get to experience life, and live long..."I reached my communication watch.

"Commander Jackson? Can you hear me?" Static was heard.

"Yes, what is it Officer Kirkland?"

"I've destroyed the ghouls and heading towards the main wreck room of the warehouse."

"And?"

"I've found a body."

"And?"

"AND I would like you to give her a proper barrel." I snapped becoming more irritated by the second.

"Define the body. She may have been kidnapped, give me details of her and I'll see if I can find a match in the gone missing files."

"The girl from what I could detriment was about only 5 or 7. Her lower half of her body appears go to be either been ripped or severed in half by an axe. Black hair and maybe bright blue eyes. Seems to be an American judging by her clothes." My monotone voice ran through Jackson's ears, while my eyes expect the body.

"All right I'll have a clean up crew come once you're done."

"Right, thanks." I mumbled and turned off my watch. I got up and walked away, but stopped. I looked behind me seeing the little girl. "Don't worry kid...I'll give you a nice funeral and I let you rest in peace once I kill these fuckers." I vowed and cocked my gun.

I heard laugher of enjoy behind the door I was pissed seriously pissed. Just hearing their laughter made my stomach turn in disgust. "_Heather, please..._" Lalic plead fearfully. "Hold thy hand of God and praise the innocent." I kicked down the door, "And banish any evil thy threatens thee innocents." I finish and shot my barrow gun shooting them and trying to concentrate on my job.

Screams of the vampires filled the room, "Show no mercy!!" I scream throwing my barrow gun to the side. I reach for my rifle but I was punched down by a female chipped vampire. "Foolish human!" She cackled and got on top of me pinning down my hands. I grunted and thrashed around but it was no use. She laugh maniacally fared her fangs at me.

"GET _**OFF**_!!!"I shouted thrashing my head around to keep her away from my neck.

_**BANG**_

I stared wide eyes as blood splatter over my face and upper chest. I gaped in shock of lost of words. What just happened? I tilted my head back to see a tall man the barrow of the gun smoking from the last shot.

I grunted as I push the vampire's body off me as flip over onto my hand and one knee. I reached for my knife in my boot. Lalic clanged to my inner fabric of the chest pocket. "Name yourself!" I yelled coldly to him. He smile widely and chuckled. He put his gun down and bowed with his armed arm over his stomach. He stood up and looked at me through those orange glasses. "Alucard." He smirked this time, and aimed his gun at me. "Yours?"

I looked at him through my own sunglasses. I stood up and held two knives in my hands. Lalic popped her head out of my pocket and stared at the man named Alucard. I step forward and reached for my hat putting it on. "Heather Kirkland." I replied titling my hat over my right side as a greeting gesture.

He walked towards me and lowered his gun all the while I never took my eyes off him. "Your business here, Alucard?" I said lower my own weapons. Again his smile widens. "Doing my job. What about you?" He chuckled. "Same." I said backing up as he kept coming forward. I closed my eyes and they change to their regular color, orange. Alucard raise a brow then smirked. "You're a vampire?" He asked coming closer. "I hunt them. Not be them." I lowered my voice.

"Oh, vampire hunters are we?" I nodded keeping alert. "Then...would you mind telling me what you are?" He asks putting his gun to my forehead. I gave him an emotional look. "I am a helper of God. I search and destroy all vampires. I shall give no mercy to the ones that threaten the innocent. Not even to the ones that have helped me…" Raising my own gun to his forehead he started to chuckle then softly laugh and he just started to laugh maniacally.

"HAHA!! Wonderful!!! REALLY WONDERFUL!!!" What the hell's his problem? He suddenly stopped and looked towards me. "God's helper, a hunter, a slayer, and child lover! Pathetic!" "What?!" I yell confused. "It suits you Heather _Kirkland_ of the Kirkland organization!!" I tighten the grip on the trigger. "Shut up!!!"

_**BANG**_

"YOU DARE TAKE MY NAME AND DUTY IN VAIN!?!" I heaved from my outburst. I stared at his body and closed my eyes trying to regain my calm. "_That's not going to stop him..._" Lalic whisper under her breath. "What?!" I shoot her a look then towards Alucard.

His body twitch.

I gasped and jumped back, and shooting him repetitively. My sunglasses fell off and I grabbed my hat and threw it to the side. Alucard's body started to twitch and moving like when a person laughs. He started to get up, and my eyes widen, and I gasped.

He stood up and his body started to heal rapidly. I reached under my trench coat and grabbed my strongest gun. I held it in front of me. "I remember now...You are the Great Alucard. Hellsing's _**pet**_." He turned around and glared as I did the same. "Your hot headiness matches your spirit, _dear_ Heather!" He retorted. He reached for his gun but I shot it, sending it far away from him. He looked at me; I knew he wanted to kill me.

Bring it.

He put his hand over his face and started to laugh..."What are you laughing about?!" He just continued to laugh. "ANSWER ME!!!" I shot him in the arm. "Temper, temper, dear Kirkland." He taunted me. "_MISS_ Kirkland to you, filthy vampire!!!" I screeched.

"That's enough, Alucard, Miss Kirkland."

"Intrega." Alucard put his gun down as I looked forward to see a woman. Pale blonde hair, a green business suit, tan skin, and glasses.

…Are you sure that's a women?

Along side her stood a butler. Old and tall, butler's suit and a maniacal over his left eye. Besides the butler, stood a young blonde girl with bright red eyes as Alucard's.

Definitely a Draculina.

"Your job here is done Miss Kirkland." Intrega scold coldly. "Retreat your weapons, and leave." I glared. "You're in no position to order me." I retorted in the same tone as hers.

"She said stand down, Heather."

I put my gun down and mockingly saluted. "Yes, sir, Sir Aleon."

"Leave." He glared at me.

I passed Alucard and we stared at each other from the corner of our eyes. We both smirked at each other. _We'll Finnish this next time, human._ Alucard snickered through telepathy while he looked at me from the corners of his eye.

_Who said I was human?_ Smirking at his shocked expression I walked by Sir Aleon and I could plainly see he was not pleased with my actions. "I want to see have a word with you back at the office." He orders without looking at me. I stopped behind him for a sec and nodded. I sighed and walked out of the warehouse seeing the Hellsing organization was in it cleaning process already.

I walk over to the tent that I left Commander Jackson in. He turned around and motion for me to come over. I did so and he stops me. Lay before us was the girl's body. My eyes widen some-what. "We found some information about her." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Her name is Alison Lockhart. She was reported missing since a month ago by her Aunt." '_I knew it..._'

"She is indeed from America and she was here visiting her Aunt. Her Aunt reported her missing two weeks after her disappearance. She's six years old and once claims to be a prodigy." I looked at her then towards Jackson my interest perking up. "Of what?" "Singing." My heart started hurting as my face cringed. I lowered my head making bangs float over my eyes. Jackson sighed, "I'm sorry." "For what? It's over. She's gone."

I turned and move the curtain and walked.

"For you or her?"

Silence was his answer.


End file.
